Reasurrance
by quintin grey
Summary: Michiru goes on tour with the starlights Seiya kisses michiru what will haruka do?


Haruka was watching Michiru's and the starlights concert in Berlin.

Haruka was awed by Michiru's beauty and was reminded again how much

she loves and can't live without the said woman. After the final song

everyone was chanting Michiru's and Seiya's name. Seiya being the cocky

and arrogant bastard that he is approached Michiru and kissed her passionately.

As soon as Michiru realized what Seiya did she pushed him off her and slapped him

in front of the people. Everyone gasped and Haruka just sat frozen on their couch

replaying the scene on her mind. Haruka sported an expression of shock, then slowly it changed

to anger then finally a confused and jealous one. She turned off the the tv and when for a long

soak she then changed to her pj's. She turned to Michiru's side of the bed and grabbed the

sea goddess's pillow. She held it tight to herself and took in the smell of the sea.

As she closed her eyes she replayed the kiss from her memory. Haruka started to think

"Michiru never loved me, maybe it was just her duty to be with me or maybe she was with

Seiya all along and the concert was a good way to show me,". She sighed and fell asleep.

Haruka woke up with a start when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID she the saw

her wife's name and thought twice before answering. "Hello," Haruka answered in her usual

husky voice." Hi love did I wake you," Michiru asked in her usual mellow voice. "No, it's

fine you didn't wake me up, how was the concert?" Haruka asked hoping to sound calm.

"It was a blast, but I didn't call to be asked how my concert went. I called to see if

you missed me as much as I did," Michiru teased." You know I miss you'" Haruka simply

replied. Michiru felt something was off, but thsi wasn't the time to confront her

Ruka about it. "Okay, my plane lands at 4 p.m. be sure to be there, Aishiteru bye,"

michiru reminded as she said goodbye. Haruka hanged up just stared at the ceiling

and slowly felt her drift to lala land.Haruka dreaded as the time came closer for her to

pick up her love. She didn't how to react and how she would react if she came face to face with her.

Time skip 4 P.m. at the airport

She stood there waiting for Michiru and when she saw her she smiled at the sea goddess and took her bag

The sea goddess hugged her love and was about to kiss Ruka, but turned her face and Michiru only got

kiss her cheek. Michiru now felt something was really off. Haruka didn't bother to walk side by side like

they usully did she just went ahead not looking back ir checking if she was ready to go. It was a silent

drive back to their home. Michiru was getting worried, so she asked as Haruka took the bags from

the trunk off the car. " Ruka-koi is something the matter,". Haruka just smiled and started walking

to their house carring Michiru's things. Michiru noticed that there was something on Haruka's back pocket.

She called her love's name again while catching up. " What is wrong with you, you've been ignoring me

since i got back," Michiru shouted. Haruka was startled Michiru never screamed or shouted so she knew

there was no way out off theis confrontation. She dropped the bags she way carring and turned around

showing Michiru the newspaper. Michiru gasped at the picture and headline "Famous violinist and pop star

together?". " This is not true did you even watch what i did after he kissed me," Michiru screamed.

Haruka shook her head. Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand and felt her flinch. Michiru got bother with this

but didn't show it, usually Haruka would do everything in her power to be kissing and touching her

beloved sea goddess. Michiru pushed Haruka on top of their couch and turned on the recorder and played it.

What Haruka saw made her want to beat herself up. Michiru pushed the fastforward button. She hit stop right

after she slapped Seiya hard, " You didn't see that part didn't you and just assumed something hurtful, I

would never ever do that to you love, I love you and nothing would changed that eras can pass but never

what i feel for you," michiru said while setteling herself on top of Harukas' lap. Haruka bowed her head

shame and pity for herself for not trusting Michiru for heavens sake they have been together since the last lifetime.

Michiru cupped her darlings face and kissed her like she never had, she was sending the message the it was alright

and she forgives her. After they catch their breath Haruka said, " Kami, I missed you let's go to bed, i just want to cuddle..

A/N: I don't own sailormoon, so don't sue me. dedicated to those who love michi/ruka Review please and don't be angry if this doesn't

please you i haven't written something in a while

vote if i should place a lemon bcause this fic has

a lemon that goes along with it. peace out.


End file.
